keroroyinandyangjlucyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kodada
Kodada is the former pilot of the Romama Platoon, ranked a First Class Private. She is the sister of Chunini and a former girlfriend of Romama. Currently, she lives in Germany, with a Pekoponian family who believes her to be their adopted (human) daughter. Biography Early Life Kodada was born as the second child to Gumimi and Junene, and the younger sister to Chunini. She grew up often having to keep peace in the house, between her sister's butting heads with her father and her mother and father's tense marriage. She found her escape in both dreaming of being able to escape to distant worlds and by spending time with her boyfriend, Romama. The two are shown to have met early-on, and had an immediate connection with one another. Military Upon hearing Romama had gotten into the military, Kodada tested in in order to join him, applying to become a pilot. Although she was good at the written portions, she became too overcome by panic attacks to actually pilot the ship when the time came. This led to her and Romama temporarily swtiching places. After the initial crash, Kodada was the first to wake up in 1908 AD, and going into a panic attack, she frantically attempted to get the ship to fly again, only to have it crash once more. During this time, she had put herself back in her capsule in order to save herself. It is unknown where she landed initially. Pekopon Kodada traveled all over Pekopon after her waking upl ooking for her other teammates and going on rumor as to their whereabouts. Much is unknown about Kodada at this time, except for the fact that she made a single visit to Fujuju in the 1940s. Seeing the rest of the platoon settled into their lives, Kodada eventually decided to do the same for herself, and to not forget the past, but to move on from it. She was taken in by a family in Germany, and currently lives in Bonn, living the life of a normal teenage girl who has a love of airplanes. She also has a boyfriend here. Neither her family nor her boyfriend no about her past on Keron, or that she is not a human. Personality Kodada often comes off as the most sane member of the Romama platoon, often acting as mediator for the group. She has a peacemaker type of personality, not wanting any conflict, and tries to remain optimistic, but this is not without a dark side. Kodada can be quietly manipulative when need calls for it and when she needs to save those she cares about. Appearance Kodada, in her Keronian form, is a young, orange Keronian, with gold-colored eyes. Her symbol is a purple wagon wheel, which she wears on her stomach and on a bandanna around her neck. Her hat is a red pilot's hat with goggles. In her human form, she is a red-headed girl with the same style and color of eyes, with short hair and a clip of the same wagon-wheel symbol. She keeps her red bandanna in this form. Other than this, she usually wears a green sweater, jeans, and sandals. Family and Relationships Mother and Father Kodada's relationship with her mother and father is much more relaxed than the tense relationship with Chunini and their parents, with Kodada longing for a peaceful life. She is eventually the one to stand up to Gumimi, though, blackmailing him into leaving Chunini alone. Chunini Kodada often served as the one to watch over her older sister and protect her, even from members of their own family. She still supports her sister, as she did on old Keron, but does so from afar, now, with the two leading very different lives. Romama Romama was Kodada's first boyfriend, and the two dated in secret on Old Keron, Kodada fearing the reaction of her father. The two had a strong bond, Kodada caring deeply for Romama, and when she woke up, she made it her goal to find him and her sister. As time went on, however, Kodada grew lonely, and realized, upon seeing how others in the platoon had settled into their own lives, maybe she would do the same, too. Her feelings for Romama grew more into those of friendship, and the two remain as just friends. Family in Germany Kodada has said to have been adopted by a family in Germany, although they have yet to be seen. This family consists of a younger brother, mother, and father. She also has a boyfriend in Germany, named Klaus. Little else is known about him, either. Trivia * Her name derives from pop singer Koda Kumi. *Her colors are inverse to Chunini's. *Continuity error: In some places, she is referred to as "Kodada Nitohei". In fact, it is "Ittohei".